


Dragon Ball One-Shots

by Sugoi_Potato



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugoi_Potato/pseuds/Sugoi_Potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in the title. Feel free to request lemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gohan x Chubby!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Ball isn't the easiest thing for me to write for, so go easy on me, k?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written last year, and was my first time writing for DB. Gohan isn't the easiest character for me to write for either, but enjoy :v Have some Gohan x chubby!reader

My friend Videl and I were walking to school, when we heard a commotion down the street. With a curious look in her eye, Videl ran towards the various shouts and gasps that were arising from the small crowd that had gathered in front of the bank. I groaned before reluctantly following after her, though I could never hope to catch up to her unless she stopped ahead of me. See, I was kind of chubby compared to most of the other girls at our high school, but I really wasn't that bad. I pressed an arm to my chest while I ran to prevent it from bouncing too much. By the time I reached her I was panting slightly, my hands on my knees. Looking up, I felt my eyes widen slightly. It seemed like a robbery had taken place, and that a huge fight had broken out between the police and the assailants. I heard Videl curse quietly at the fact that the matter had been resolved before she had gotten there. I, on the other hand, was relieved.

“You!” Videl raised her voice, and I looked up to see a boy around our age leaning against a pole. He had spiky black hair, and his eyes looked wide and innocent. Or maybe Videl just spooked him. He sort of looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Tell me who did this! It hardly looks like police work.” Videl said to him, albeit a bit harshly. “O-oh, I-I guess I wasn’t looking.” He stammered in a quiet voice that I thought suited him. I looked over at my friend, silently asking her not to be so rough with the kind-looking stranger. “I can’t believe I missed it.” She growled, punching a fist into her palm. “ _I_ should have stopped them.” I rolled my eyes slightly before noticing the stranger attempting to sneak away from Videl. He caught my glance and held a finger up to his lips, looking worried. I giggled silently to myself and winked, letting him know that I would help him escape from the wrath of the black-haired girl. He smiled at me kindly before walking off.

“Oh, hey Videl! (y/n)!” A slightly squeaky voice yelled “I was wondering when you’d show up!” We looked over to see a familiar old man in a blue suit and red tie. “Wasn’t that golden fighter incredible?” he said as he jogged over to us. “A golden fighter?” Videl asked incredulously. “Explain!” The old man looked shocked. “You mean you really didn’t see ‘im?! He was some kind of freaky super human! I saw him knock down a truck by yellin’ at it!” I quirked a brow, and Videl didn’t seem any more convinced than I did.

“Actually, I assumed he was a buddy of yours, since he went to your high school.” That managed to catch both of our attention. “Huh?” Videl and I gasped out at the same time. “Yeah, he had a badge just like that one on his shirt.” He pointed, drawing our attention to the badge on the bottom of Videl’s shirt. Blinking owlishly, I vaguely remembered that the stranger had a badge similar to ours on the vest he was wearing. “All the kids at school have to wear this thing.” Videl stated, glaring down at the badge. “Well if he _really_ goes there,” she paused slightly. “I will find him.” I glanced at her worriedly, wondering if this was another one of those things she would get hooked on and take too far. “Videl…” I started, but was cut off by her. “Let’s go, (y/n).”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The bell rang out, signaling that classes were now to begin, students chatting excitedly, despite such. “Hey, Sharpner,” Videl said to the boy seated next to us, weaving his fingers through his long, blond hair that brushed his shoulders. “don’t tell me _you’re_ the golden fighter.” “Oh, spare me.” He smirked in return, causing us to look at him confusedly. “I don’t have time to play superhero. I spent all morning working out my arms.” I scoffed and decided to look at the door instead of him. “So Videl,” Erasa chimed in. “Do you think this guy could be stronger than your pops?”

“What a joke.” A kid with red hair and glasses said from in front of us. “We all know Videls’ dad is the strongest there is. He could knock this gold boy out by flexing his biceps.” My eyes narrowed slightly. He seemed pretty high-strung on trying to impress Videl. “Hmph. Hurcule’s not all that strong a person, even if he is the ‘strongest in the world.” I said, forming quotation marks with my fingers. “Stop trying to get involved with something that doesn’t concern you.” I growled. The boy ‘tched’ and turned back around. I sent an apologetic glance at Videl, and she nodded in understanding.

At that moment, a teacher walked in, clearing his throat. Videl shuffled to sit properly in her seat. “Good morning, my young… scholars…” the teacher said dryly. “Today we are being graced by a new class member who actually knows how to read.” I huffed at that, crossing my arms. “That’s your cue, my boy.” He said, turning to the door. I heard a familiar chuckle come from the other side. The boy stepped in a few paces, “Oh, good morning.” My eyes widened slightly. It was the boy from this morning! I looked over at Videl, but she either didn’t seem to recognize him or didn’t care.

“My name is Gohan. It’s nice to meet you.” He glanced around, managing to catch my gaze again. I waved a bit, smiling at him and he smiled back. “ _Ooh_ look at him, Videl. He’s a cutie.” Erasa giggled, causing me to scoff again. “What kinda name is Gohan?” that kid from a few minutes ago said in his nasally voice and I glared down at him. “Hm?” Videl blinked. The class watched Gohan walk over to the pedestal and stand beside it.

“That’s weird, he looks familiar.” Videl said quietly, and I glanced at her. So she really didn’t remember him. Sharpner chuckled deeply, “He was probably on a TV spelling bee.” “Tch.” I grit my teeth and looked away from them. “Gohan here made perfect scores on all his entry exams- English, math, chemistry… Many of you could learn from his example.” The teacher said. “Example _this_!” someone called out, loudly blowing a whistle while most of the other students laughed. “Silence! You kids are an embarrassment to public school!” the teacher then tuned to Gohan. “Well Gohan, you may sit wherever you’d like to sit.” “Uh… okay.” The boy said quietly with a drop of sweat rolling down his cheek. He glanced around, looking for an open seat.

“Yoohoo, new boy!” Erasa called, standing up. “Here’s one,” she pointed to the seat between me and herself. “Oh, sure. Thank you!” he laughed a bit, walking over to us. “Huh?” Videl said again. Erasa giggled a bit. I now noticed that Videl had that stern frown back on her face. I glanced between her and Gohan, unsure how things would turn out for the new student.

Gohan finally reached us and sat down between Erasa and I. “Nice to meet you,” he smiled. “I’m Erasa. With an E!” said blonde giggled. “And this is my friend Videl!” she jerked a thumb towards the raven-haired girl. He let out surprised sound when their eyes met. “I’m (y/n)…” I said quietly, doubting he would even hear me. His head swiveled in my direction, and he smiled. “It’s nice to finally learn your name.” he held out hand for me to shake. I blinked a couple of times in surprise before shaking his outstretched hand. “Same,” I smiled back. “Please open your textbooks to the page 24.” Our English teacher said with a heavy accent.

“Gohan! You wanna know who Videls’ pop is? You’ll be surprised.” Erasa smiled and winked, holding up a finger. “She’s the daughter of Mr. Satan!” “What? Hercule Satan?” Gohan blinked, indeed seeming surprised. “Yup! The one and only.”

I frowned at Videl. She hadn’t stopped glaring at Gohan since he had walked in the room, and it was really starting to get on my nerves. He seemed nice enough, so why did she always have to be so rude to everyone? “I knew you’d be surprised!” Erasa laughed again. “Well, that must be neat, you being a celebrity’s daughter and all.” Gohan smiled at Videl. “Our Videl is a special gal. Of course, being the _friend_ of a celebrity is pretty good too, ‘ya know.” Erasa said, with an arm out.

“So _you’re_ the guy!” Videl said suddenly, causing us to jump. “Huh?” Gohan was confused, and I didn’t blame him. “Yeah, you’re the guy I talked to outside of the bank this morning.” “Yes, I am.” He blinked. “Wow, right after the gold fighter vanished?” Erasa asked. “Who? The gold fighter? Is he a celebrity too?” Gohan glanced at me, looking for some answers. “Where are you from, you’re out of the gossip loop.” Erasa chimed in before I could say anything. “He’s a crime fighter with super strength and magic powers. They say he looks like a teenage boy, except he has glowing, golden hair. Everyone’s talking about it.” Gohan suddenly had a tense look on his face. Maybe he was worried about being so out of the loop? Or is it the fact that Videl’s staring at him so intensely? “I honestly don’t think it’s such a big deal.” I said, staring at the table, bored. The four of them looked at me. “The police can’t do one thing themselves, and suddenly people think there’s some sort of crime fighter? The townspeople are just looking for something to cling onto so they don’t get bored. It’s a waste of time looking for this guy. If he is some sort of superhero, it’s most likely that he doesn’t want to be found. He won’t show himself again until things calm down, if he decides to come out at all.” Gohan seemed slightly relieved at my statement and he nodded, smiling again. I smiled back up at him.

“Now, let’s see if you can find the unofficial clause in this sentence. ‘On the bus, I told my friend, who knew me well, a very important secret.” The teacher’s voice rang out, but I wasn’t paying any attention. Gohan and Videl were having a pretty intense staring contest that I suddenly decided was more impotant than my schoolwork. “Well-” “Gohan.” Videl cut off the teacher, surprising us. “I remembered something. What the gold fighter was said to be wearing. It was a white shirt, a black vest, and red pants. Sound familiar?” Gohan looked down at his clothing while I raised a brow at Videl. When had she heard that? “Why are you so hung up on this, Videl?” I said, narrowing my eyes. “That could be purely coincidence, let alone the fact that I haven’t heard any such rumor as that.” She didn’t answer me, and instead chose to keep looking at Gohan.

“Hey, that’s funny!” Erasa decided to break the intense silence between us. “You and the gold fighter dress alike.” Gohan held up his hands and began to chuckle awkwardly, “Yeah, funny…”

“You four in the back! Pay attention!” the teacher yelled, causing Gohan and I to jump slightly in our seats. “Yes. Yes, ma’am.” Gohan said quietly, while we hid our faces behind our books. “Good, now then,” she continued on with the lesson. Sharpner chuckled deeply, “Come on, Videl. You know he can’t be the gold fighter. Who in the world has ever heard of a little book nerd secretly being a super hero?” “Have you never read a comic book?” I asked in monotone. “The guy’s gotta be buff.” I rolled my eyes. Sharpner just wanted to get the attention back on him. I looked down at Gohan’s arm. How was that not considered buff?! “Ignore him I bet you could fight crime if you wanted,” Erasa winked. “Oh, I doubt it…” Gohan laughed nervously. Videl was still scrutinizing Gohan to the very bone, and I guessed that at the moment, she was thinking about those fighters we watched during the Cell Games.

“So, uh, did you just move into the city?” Erasa asked Gohan. “Maybe we could study at your house.” “Riiiiight, _study_.” I muttered. “Well, actually, I commute here.” Gohan answered. “Oh that’s cool, where from?” I asked. “The… 439 mountain area.” He sweat-dropped. “See, it’s… pretty small.” “What?!” Erasa stood up. “Oh get out of here, the 439 area is like, five hundred miles away!” “I’m surprised you can count that high.” I sighed.  “Hey!” the teacher yelled again. “Excuse me miss, but I am trying to teach a class here!” Everyone looked at Erasa in surprise and she let out a squeak of “I’m sorry!” before shoving her face back into her book. I smirked ever so slightly. 

“How in the world do you get here?” she continued to ask Gohan quietly. “That’s gotta be close to a five hour car drive.” “Yes, well, uh… that’s how dedicated I am to my education…” he chuckled quietly, before glancing ahead. I raised a brow at that statement, and I’m pretty sure he knew how lame it sounded, too. “Now, let’s move forward.” The teacher smiled. “ ‘Creating the complex sentence’. Can I get a volunteer to read this sample paragraph?” she asked. I looked over at Gohan, to see him smiling down at his text book. He was probably fawning over how they talked about Hercule in the textbooks, too. “Hey, Brains.” Sharpner leaned back in his chair and looked at Gohan. “Volunteer and show us how good you read,” he smirked.

“Huh?” Gohan blinked and I face-palmed. “Yeah, do it!” Erasa giggled, and repeatedly poked the black-haired boy with her pen, causing him to stand up. He laughed nervously when the teacher noticed him and asked him to read the paragraph about Hercules’ history with Satan City. I felt bad when he got yelled at, though even I had to admit that it was pretty funny when he got sheepish like that. Not to mention, cute.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now we were about to start playing baseball on the field. We were lined up to pick our teams. “Brains, you know what baseball is?” Sharpner asked Gohan with a smirk. “Uh… yeah. I’ve read a couple books about it.” He replied after a moment. “Oh, have you?” the more Gohan said, the more Sharpner’s smile would grow as he chuckled, “Well then I’m _sure_ you’ll be the next all star on your team.” I narrowed my eyes for probably the millionth time today. Would he ever get over the fact that Gohan was smarter than him? Sharpner turned to Videl, “Hey, you can have ‘im. My team just filled up.” “Oh, yeah? Thanks.” Videl said sarcastically. “Oh, come on!” Erasa whined at the two of them. “Give him a break, I bet maybe he could think of a bunch of really great strategies, since he’s such a smarty.” Videl seemed to ponder it for a moment before glaring, “Okay. Fine. I’m putting you in right field.” She told Gohan as he pulled a baseball cap onto his head. “Do you know where that is?” “Yeah, on the right!” he smiled and she gasped. “…Right?” Gohan questioned. “Right. Just get on the field.” She sighed, and I giggled at her incredulity. That red-haired kid with the glasses from before was on Sharpner's team and turned to me. “And poor (y/n) would never be athletic enough to keep up with our side. You can have _that_ , too.” My hands instantly grasped my hips in an attempt to cover my stomach. ‘ _But I’m not even that…! Who am I kidding…_ ’ My self-consciousness knew no bounds, and only in the heat of my own laughter did I ever manage to forget it.

“Hey! What the hell did you say something like that for?!” I heard Videl yelling at the redhead. “Videl-” I started, but stopped when I felt a hand clasp onto my shoulder. I looked up to see Gohan frowning at me in concern. “Hey, don’t listen to that guy, alright?” After a moment, I nodded my head and attempted to give a reassuring smile but I don’t think it worked very well because Gohan’s frown only increased in size. “Well… just think about it this way,” he began, with a gesture of his arm. “You never seem to listen to anything that guy has to say any other time, so why bother now?” I looked at the ground. “But this time, what he’s saying is true.” I looked back up when I felt him sling an arm around me. “Well, then I guess I’ll just have to change your mind.” He said with the slightest blush powdering his cheeks. 

This was going to prove to be an interesting year.


	2. Gohan x Chubby!Reader Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. This is also an old one.

The door to Gohan’s house shut behind us as we walked in. His mother, Chi-Chi, stood in the doorway, obviously having been waiting for us. “Welcome back, (y/n).” she said with a smile. “Studying again?” “Yes, ma’am.” I said with a slight nod. She chuckled and held an arm out to Gohan’s bedroom door. “Well then, have fun you two. I have to go to the store, so don’t get into **too** much trouble while I’m gone.” Gohan chuckled awkwardly while scratching his cheek. Looking closer, a slight blush was visible. “M-Mom, don’t say things like that,” he managed to get out. I raised a brow slightly. “Well, bye-bye now!” Chi-Chi called, walking out the door.

I drew my eyes away from Gohan’s practically melting face to look around at the house that I had been to many times now. Nothing had really changed and I was happy to see that, in some weird way. “S-so…,” Gohan started, “want to start studying, now?” I nodded with a smile, “Sure.”

We walked into his room and I looked around again, still not noticing more than a few slight changes. Gohan jumped slightly, running over to his desk to organize a pile of papers that were sprawled out across his desk in all directions. “Sorry about the mess. I haven’t had much time to clean up…” he gave me an apologetic glance. “No worries,” I laughed slightly. “You should know by now that stuff like that doesn’t bother me.” “Yeah… Right.” “Let’s get to studying, shall we?” I suggested with a strained smile. We sat down on the bed, but neither of us reached for our bags. I glanced at Gohan from the corner of my eye. He was looking off to the side, out the window. Meaning at anywhere but towards me. I felt my heart sink. Lately, Gohan had been acting pretty strangely. He’d been avoiding me for at least a couple weeks now, and every time we spoke, he’d try to end the conversation as soon as possible. I was suddenly reminded of the first day we met, when he told me he would change my mind about the way I saw myself. And so far, he had been doing a good job. But then he started avoiding me.

‘ _Did I do something wrong..? Was I too clingy? Do I talk too much?? Did I push him away?!...Is it because I'm chubby..?_ ’ I didn’t want to lose him. He was my only close friend besides Videl. If I had done something wrong, I needed to straighten things out. “Gohan… I-” “(y/n)… I’m about to do something…” he swallowed loudly. “And I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t get scared…” I felt my brows furrow. “What are you-” I stopped when I felt a hand on my cheek. I looked up at him and a crimson blush could clearly be seen on his cheeks. His dark eyes were nearly filled to the brim with nervousness. “G-Gohan..?” He ignored me and gulped again, leaning forward slightly. The nervous look in his eyes turned into determination and with one quick movement, his lips were on mine. I felt my eyes widen and heat rushed to cover my cheeks. Neither of us moved. It was so sudden, I had no idea how to react. After a few seconds of me staying still, Gohan’s lips began to tremble slightly. So many thoughts were going through my head, like, ‘Is this real?’, or ‘Is it some sort of prank?’ But the most overwhelming thing that I felt was how badly I wanted to kiss him back. So I did.

I felt him stiffen slightly but soon enough, he smiled and turned his head to deepen the kiss. Something wet brushed against my lips and I parted them to allow him entrance. He explored my mouth for a few seconds before his tongue met with my own. Soon, the need for air caused us to pull apart. A small string of saliva connected our lips. I blushed heavily and wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve. “Wha… what was that..?” I breathed out, staring at the ground. Gohan looked away, bashfully. “I… I’ve wanted to tell you for a while now… But since the day I met you, I knew that you were something different.” “Says the Saiyan.” I giggled, causing him to look up at me. “Y-you knew?” I winked, “I have a few secrets of my own.”

He started at me for a few more seconds before breaking out into a smile. “That’s certainly true.” He leaned on his arm toward me, “So… does that mean you return my feelings?”

I frowned slightly, “I… I thought you hated me…” Gohan’s eyes widened. “Why would you think that?” “You were avoiding me…” I said, looking away from him. “I thought I had done something to push you away.” Understanding crept into his eyes and he seemed to frown to himself. “I’m sorry if I hurt you… I was just upset with myself for not being able to talk to you.” He looked up at me, “And I really hope you know that I could never hate you.” I nodded and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

This time, I leant forward and initiated the kiss. He kissed back immediately and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel the warmth of his fingertips pressing against my sides. We lay down on his bed.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“ _(y/n)_?” I could hear a voice calling my name. “ _(y/n)_!” My eyes opened slowly as I awoke to find myself still in Gohan’s room. Gohan himself was leaning over me with a slightly worried look on his face. “G-Gohan..?” I asked groggily. “What’s wrong?” “You were making weird noises in your sleep… I thought I should wake you up.” I sat up, “But I don’t even remember falling asleep…” I rubbed my eye with my sleeve. Gohan chuckled, “My guess is that you fell asleep as soon as you hit the bed. I got our books out and when I looked back over at you, you were out like a light.” I raised a brow. “As soon as I…” My eyes widened and I felt heat rush to my cheeks once again, so I slapped my hands against them. ‘ _Then… it was just a dream?! But it felt so real_!’

I felt the sting of oncoming tears, so I covered my face with my hands. “(y-y/n)..?” Gohan asked. “I’m such an idiot!” I whined into my hands as Gohan waved his arms around, trying to figure out why I was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm such a tease x'D

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is up next. Please request!


End file.
